


La princesa de papá

by lenayuri



Series: The Detective and his Blogger (johnlock) [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Humor, M/M, Parenthood, Parentlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A los ojos de John, ella siempre sería su princesa... el problema es que ella tiene otra idea en mente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La princesa de papá

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el gifset de watsonsrainbowns [[tumblr](http://unleashingtheslash.tumblr.com/post/53895998060/oh-i-dont-wanna-be-a-princess-in-a)].  
> Juro que pensé que lo que Dakota traía entre brazos era un pollo y no un perro.

Era una tarde extrañamente tranquila en el 221B salvo, quizá, por el sonido del los vasos de precipitado y tubos de ensaye que eran manipulados con extremo cuidado por Sherlock; también se escuchaba el rápido teclear de la laptop de John y el sorber de una taza de té negro. Pero el sonido más inusual en aquella casa era el de la pequeña señorita recostada boca abajo, en medio de la sala, con un libro –Animales marinos y sus nombres científicos– frente a ella. Al lado de la niña había un pequeño cachorro durmiendo –regalo por parte de la señora Hudson.

La pequeña, de nombre Sherly Hamish Holmes Watson era la estrella que iluminaba el edificio.

Después del  _regreso_  de Sherlock, John había decidido alejarse un poco del detective para evitar cometer homicidio contra su compañero y amigo. El problema de su decisión, fue que ahora que sabía estaba vivo, no podía evitar pensar  _demasiado_  en él.

Por ello regresó a la calle Baker unas semanas después, sólo para encontrarse a un Sherlock completamente desmoronado, en un estado que  _nunca_  hubiese imaginado en su vida. Estaba encerrado en su habitación, en una extraña combinación entre posición fetal, berrinche y su típico  _estoy-en-mi-Palacio-Mental-no-molestar_  y John no sabía si preocuparse por su actitud o reírse por ello. Optó por reírse.

Al escuchar la voz de John, Sherlock se levantó rápidamente, brincando sobre la cama y encaminándose hacia el hombre en la puerta y, sin decir  _agua va_ , lo abrazó. El detective comenzó a balbucear palabras inteligibles y John correspondió el abrazo. No podía negar que, al igual que el moreno, también estaba feliz de estar en casa.

Su relación no parecía haber cambiado en absoluto. En palabras textuales de Sherlock: 'no veo la diferencia entre lo que éramos antes y lo que somos ahora' salvo, quizá, que ahora dormían –al menos John lo hacía– en la misma cama, había besos, caricias un poco más descaradas, miradas más intensas y con un significado que sólo entendían entre ellos y, cuando Sherlock lo pedía, sexo en cualquier habitación del apartamento.  _Esa_  era la gran diferencia ahora.

Tres años después, Sherlock llegó con una petición que parecería  _ilógica_  e  _irreal_  viniendo del detective, sin embargo, la mirada decidida y el porte serio de éste no permitía dudar de sus palabras.

—Tengamos un hijo, John.

No había duda en aquella frase. Era una mezcla entre orden, súplica y petición, y para suerte de Sherlock, John no podía decirle no al detective. John asintió, sonrió y fue recompensado con una tórrida noche de pasión.

Pero Sherlock no se contentó sólo con esa petición, también le describió a John todas las razones por las que debían contraer matrimonio y el doctor sólo pudo asentir mientras volvía a besar esos labios que le invitaban a morderlos cada vez.

Al día siguiente, para molestia de Sherlock, John le pidió ayuda a Mycroft sobre ambos procesos legales. Procesos que fueron largos, tediosos y complicados –sobretodo el de la adopción.

La unión entre ambos fue lo más sencillo de lograr; sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar algunos meses, mucho papeleo y algunos viajes al extranjero para poder adoptar, por fin, a la pequeña Sherly. John no pudo evitar reír ante la divertida casualidad, logrando un gesto de indignación por parte de Sherlock.

Sherly tenía cinco años cuando la adoptaron. Era una niña muy despierta y curiosa, sintiendo rápidamente interés en los experimentos que realizaba su papá Sherlock. John no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, pero al obtener la promesa del detective de tener cuidado con lo que le acercaba a la pequeña, se tranquilizó –pero sólo un poco.

El tiempo pasó y la pequeña Hamish –segundo nombre, elegido por Sherlock como forma de  _vengarse_  de John, aunque éste lo sintió más como un gesto de amor– ahora tenía  _casi_  siete años y seguía siendo la pequeña de sus padres.

Una voz infantil rompió con el silencio acogedor del apartamento.

—¿Papi?

—¿Qué pasa?— John dejó lo que estaba haciendo para volcar toda su atención a su pequeña.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Cualquier cosa para mi princesita— respondió cariñosamente, ganándose un resoplido burlón desde la mesa de la cocina.

—Oh, pero yo no quiero ser una princesa— respondió Hamish, olvidándose de lo que iba a preguntarle a John.

John frunció levemente el ceño al no comprender el significado de las palabras de su hija y Sherlock dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a las dos personas más importantes en su vida. Se colocó a un lado de John y esperó paciente por la pequeña.

—En una monarquía constitucional— siguió —el parlamento es quien tiene realmente el poder.

John miró a su pequeña y luego a Sherlock, mandándole una clara advertencia de que no mencionara nada, pero aún con ésta, el médico pudo observar el nacimiento de una sonrisa prepotente en Sherlock. _Ese bastardo_ , pensó.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, cariño?— inquirió John.

—Tío Mycroft me lo dijo— se levantó del suelo, tomó su libro y colores colocándolos en el escritorio de su papá y se giró de nuevo a ellos —¿Puedo ver una película?

—Claro que sí, amor. Ve a buscar la que quieres ver y ahora subo contigo— respondió John, viendo a su hija encaminarse a su habitación –la que antes era de él. Conteniendo una sonrisa, volteó para ver a Sherlock, encontrándose con un muy enfurruñado detective.

—Pasa demasiado tiempo con Mycroft— soltó el moreno.

—Es tu culpa— soltó —Sabes que no podemos llevarla a los casos y la señora Hudson no está obligada a hacerlo, suficiente hace con traerle galletas al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos somos buenos con la repostería.

—Pero… ¿Mycroft?— John sabía que Sherlock sólo estaba haciendo un berrinche, como los había tenido antes y como los seguiría teniendo  _siempre_.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Dejarla con Molly? ¿En la morgue? De verdad, Sherlock… esta discusión la hemos tenido muchas veces— Sherlock ya no respondió.

John se acercó hasta él, quien ya estaba sentado en su sofá cruzado de brazos, y besó su frente.

—Sabes que es por su bien y por su seguridad. Después veremos la forma de vengarnos de él por meterle en la cabeza esas ideas extrañas.

—Hecho— Sherlock sonrió y esperó por un beso que John no dudó en otorgarle. El médico se sentó en el posa brazos del sofá e iba a seguir besando a su esposo cuando los pequeños pasos de Sherly se escucharon por el salón.

—Quiero ver… ésta— le mostró a John la película y sonrió.

Ver el hobbit mil veces nunca sería suficiente para su pequeña  _no princesa_. John colocó la película y se acomodó en el sofá grande, Sherlock se sentó a su derecha y Hamish, como siempre, optó por sentarse en la alfombra.

Y con las primeras palabras de la película inundando el salón, tanto Sherlock como John sonrieron ante la irrealidad de sus vidas ahora. Porque si alguien les hubiese dicho –sobre todo a Sherlock– que estaría viendo una película en casa, con su esposo a su lado y su pequeña hija a sus pies, lo habrían catalogado de loco. Pero ahora… no podían pedir más que lo que tenían.

Tal vez una venganza a tío Mycroft, pero… esa vendría después.


End file.
